


Double, Double Toil & Trouble

by TheFoxofFiction



Series: The Voltron chat [7]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Allura is rich and lives in a mansion, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Chatting & Messaging, Family Shenanigans, Female Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, Gen, Katt is platonic as hell, Kuron (Voltron) is Shiro's Twin, Team as Family, but that doesn't mean the others wont make it weird XD, everyone is human
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-27
Updated: 2017-10-27
Packaged: 2019-01-23 13:48:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12508816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFoxofFiction/pseuds/TheFoxofFiction
Summary: Memes are Life >> SpaceChild, Ctrl C-uddly, Ctrl V-alid, Hunkules, Lover BoyTM, Brains, Queen, May the 'stache be with you.Memes are Life: I never thought i'd see Keith's guardian angel with my own eyes XDSpaceChild: Matt...Ctrl C-uddly: what?SpaceChild: Nothing.Ctrl V-alid: Keith what happened?SpaceChild: NOTHING!





	Double, Double Toil & Trouble

**Author's Note:**

> **Key:**  
>  **Shiro**  = Ctrl C-uddly __ ~~~~  
>  **Kuron** = Ctrl V-alid __ ~~~~  
>  **Keith**  = SpaceChild  
>  **Hunk**  = Hunkules  
>  **Lance**  = Lover BoyTM  
>  **Pidge**  = Brains  
>  **Matt**  = Memes are Life  
>  **Allura**  = Queen  
>  **Coran**  = May the ‘stache be with you  
>  **Lotor**  = Sassy Salt

**Memes are Life >> SpaceChild, Ctrl C-uddly, Ctrl V-alid, Hunkules, Lover BoyTM, Brains, Queen, May the 'stache be with you.**

**Memes are Life** : I never thought i'd see Keith's guardian angel with my own eyes XD

 **SpaceChild** : Matt...

 **Ctrl C-uddly** : what?

 **SpaceChild** : Nothing.

 **Ctrl V-alid** : Keith what happened?

 **SpaceChild** : NOTHING!

 **SpaceChild** : Nothing happened.

 **Memes are Life** : Keith was almost hit by a truck

 **SpaceChild** : MATT!

 **Hunkules** : WHAT?!

 **Lover BoyTM** : OMG! W H A T?!

 **Brains** : Wait....... WHAT!

**Memes are Life has added Sassy Salt to the Voltron chat**

 

 **Sassy Salt** : Why am i here?

 **Sassy Salt** : I don't even like you people.

 **Memes are Life** : You grabbed Keith by the collar of his hoodie to keep him from getting run over by that truck

 **Sassy Salt** : Not my fault that idiot didn't look up from his phone before starting to cross the street.

 **SpaceChild** : .....................

 **Queen** : I can't believe this

 **May the 'stache be with you** : Thank you for keeping my boy alive.

 **Sassy Salt** : I didn't want my clothes stained by blood.

 **Lover BoyTM** : e_e

 **Hunkules** : what? you could just have drowned you clothes in cola to get the blood away

 **Ctrl C-uddly** : Hunk... how do you know that?

 **Brains** : Hunk i didn't know you were this morbid.

 **SpaceChild** : did you want me to get his by that truck?

 **Hunkules** : WHAT NO!

 **Hunkules** : I just cut my fingers while coking now and then and cola removes the stains easily.

 **Ctrl V-alid** : This information is very interesting

 **Ctrl C-uddly** : NO KURON NO!

 **Ctrl V-alid** : Whaaaaaaaat?

 **Lover BoyTM** : Okay no, Kuron is the morbid one.

 **SpaceChild** : Don't trust the Shirogane twins, they are both morbid trust me.

 **Ctrl C-uddly** : I'm not morbid

 **SpaceChild** : You once told me to take over you essay like it was the fate of the world because you. Stubbed. Your. TOE!

 **Ctrl V-alid** : True, brother dear was whimpering on the floor like a mess

 **Brains** : You guys do realise you're giving perfect blackmail material to the ENEMY!

 **Sassy Salt** : Oh no, don't mind me

 **Queen** : Why are you still here Lotor?

 **Sassy Salt** : I was about to leave the chat, but then things got interesting

 **Queen** : ....

 **May the 'stache be with you** : Matt, where did you run of to?

 **SpaceChild** : he's been googling a meme for a while... not sure wich one he's looking for tho.

 **Brains** : Oh so he's with you? i thought he got lost on the way home.

 **Memes are Life** : HEY! My sense of direction is Perfect!

 **Brains** : BUAHAHAHAHAHA LIES!

 **Memes are Life** : Why you! Just wait till i get home Katie!

 **Brains** : GASP!

 **Brains** : HOW DARE YOU REVEAL MY NAME TO THE ENEMY!

 **Memes are Life** : You dragged that one on by yourself!

 **Sassy Salt** : Are they always like this?

 **Ctrl V-alid** : Yes.

 **Ctrl C-uddly** : Yes

 **SpaceChild** : They're worse actually

 **Hunkules** : Yes

 **Lover BoyTM** : Yes

 **Queen** : sadly yes

 **May the 'stache be wiht you** : Ah the bond of siblings~

 **Brains** : SHUT UP!

 **Memes are Life** : omg i feel so betrayed

 **SpaceChild** : Do you want me to make it up to you by buying you a cheeseburger?

 **Memes are Life** : We're already at McZarkon's Keith...

 **Brains** : GASP!

 **SpaceChild** : oh... no...

 **Lover BoyTM** : OMG!

 **Hunkules** : Are you two on a... date?

 **Brains** : ARE YOU TWO ON A DATE?!

 **Ctrl V-alid** : ⊂•⊃_⊂•⊃!

 **Ctrl C-udly** : You guys didn't know?

 **SpaceChild** : Hey Coran, isn't the weather nice today?

 **May the 'stache be with you** : Ah yes it certainly is-

 **May the 'stache be with you** : You're trying to change the subject aren't you.

 **SpaceChild** : Fuck

 **Ctrl C-uddly** : Language

 **SpaceChild** : >:(

 **Memes are Life** : Why am i even friends with you people?

 **Memes are Life** : Well not you Lotor, we're not friends

 **Sassy Salt** : Oh thank god

 


End file.
